LOST CAREER
by ri3chyELF
Summary: Kim Heechul member Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Namun, ketika ia akan kembali ke Super Junior kontraknya bersama SMEnt tidak diperpanjang. Lalu apa yg dilakukan seorang Kim Heechul agar dia tetap bisa meneruskan hidupnya?


**Tittle : **Lost Career

**Cast : **Kim Heechul

**Main Cast : **Super Junior dan Lee So Man

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : **all age (K)

**Genre : **komedi gatot alias gagal total.

**Author : **ri3_chy

FF ini tercipta saat makan sore bareng urie magnae Chika dan Fitri..terinspirasi dari percakapan bersama anak2 KIMCHI di Twitter..

Sebelumnya aku mau minta ampun dulu sama Petals..setelah baca FF ini jangan bantai saia..bantai urie magnae aja yah..

Udah langsung ajah!

Setting: pasca Heechul wamil.

**Summary: **Kim Heechul member Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Namun, ketika ia akan kembali ke Super Junior dan dunia entertain kontraknya bersama SMEnt tidak diperpanjang. Lalu apa yg dilakukan seorang Kim Heechul agar dia bisa tetap melangsungkan hidupnya?

**Heechul POV**

Sudah dua tahun aku tidak bersama dengan member Super Junior. Bagaimana ya kabar mereka? Aku rindu dengan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Teukie hyung karena dia sedang wamil.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku selesai menjalani tugasku sebagai warga Negara yang patuh. Memberikan apa yang bisa diberikan kepada Negara. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh mantan Presiden Amerika John F. Kennedy "Jangan tanyakan apa yang telah Negara berikan untukmu, tapi tanyakan apa yang sudah kau berikan pada negaramu." Dan aku sudah memberikan apa yang bisa aku berikan.

Oke. Kembali lagi pada persoalan dimana aku merindukan para member Super Junior, Chocoball, terutama Lee Hongki dongsaengku yang paling unyu-unyu _*apa coba*_. Tapi kok sepertinya ada yang aneh ya? Kenapa mereka tidak menjemput atau minimal menelponku untuk menyambut kepulanganku? Ah~mungkin mereka sedang sibuk.

Gwaenchana..besok aku akan member kejutan pada mereka.

~esok harinya~

Aku sengaja bangun pagi2 dan berpakaian serapi mungkin. Hari ini aku akan ke dorm Super Junior dulu kemudian ke kantor SM baru aku menemui anak-anak Chocoball. Oke. Sudah rapi sekarang berangkaaatt!

Saat ini aku berada di depan dorm Super Junior. Aku merapikan diri kemudian memencet bel beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dibukakan pintu. Dan yang membukakan pintu adalah urie magnae. Yups! Kyuhyun yang membukakannya.

"Annyeong. Kyuhyun-ah..",sapaku tersenyum. Tapi reaksi Kyuhyun diluar dugaan, dia tampak shock dengan kehadiranku.

"A..ann..annyeong hyung..",jawabnya tergagap.

"Boleh aku masuk?",tanyaku.

"O..oh..si..lahkan hyung..",jawabnya sambil mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Dorm sepi sekali Kyu. Pada kemana?",tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dorm ini tidak banyak berubah.

"Hanya ada aku, Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung di dorm. Kangin hyung,Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung sedang syuting, Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sedang membantu Yesung hyung di Handel & Gretel, Shindong hyung sudah tidak tinggal di dorm lagi karena dia sudah menikah dengan Nari noona.",Kyuhyun menjelaskan secara detail kemana para penghuni dorm dan aku hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"Kau mau minum apa hyung?",tawarnya.

"Apa saja.",jawabku dan Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke dapur. Tak lama dia kembali bersama Ryeowook dengan sebuah nampan berisi air dan cemilan ditangannya dan kamipun berbincang.

Cukup lama kami berbincang sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku harus ke kantor SM untuk mengurus kelanjutan kontrakku dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.",kataku dan aku langsung melangkahkan kaki-ku meninggalkan dorm.

Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka. Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

##

Saat ini aku berada di depan gedung SM tempatku bekerja. Aku merindukan tempat ini. Aku merindukan semuanya. Dua tahun ternyata merubah semua yang ada di SM.

Aku berjalan menelusuri gedung SM. Banyak wajah baru rupanya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan ruangan petinggi SM. Sebelumnya aku memang sudah diminta untuk datang ke kantor karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Annyeonghaseo..",sapaku pada sekretaris yang berada di depan ruangan itu.

"Ah..annyeonghaseo Heechul-ssi. Wah. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.",jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ah..kau bisa saja. Oia, apa Soo Man-ssi ada di dalam?",tanyaku.

"Ne. dia sudah menunggumu. Masuklah.",suruhnya dan akupun masuk.

"Annyeonghaseo.",sapaku begitu masuk.

"Annyeonghaseo Heechul-ssi. Masuk dan duduklah.",perintahnya dan akupun menurutinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?",tanyanya.

"Hmm..seperti yang anda lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Oia, ada apa anda memintaku datang ke kantor?",jawab dan tanyaku padanya.

"Ne. aku memanggilmu karena ingin membicarakan mengenai kontrakmu dengan SM.",jawabnya dan aku mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau kontrakmu itu habis ditahun ini?",tanyanya.

"Nde. Aku tahu itu. Lalu?"

"Dengan berat hati aku harus sampaikan kalau kami tidak bisa memperpanjang kontrakmu.",jelasnya. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum pahit.

"Bukankah kau bilang 2 tahun kontrakku itu dipending sampai aku selesai wajib militer? Kenapa sekarang kau bilang tidak bisa memperpanjang kontrakku?",tanyaku.

"Karena temanmu Hankyung mencabut gugatannya terhadap kami dan kembali menjadi bagian dari Super Junior menggantikan posisimu.",jelasnya. Apa-apaan dia? Itu namanya tidak adil!

"Tapi itu namanya pemutusan kontrak secara sepihak!",bantahku.

"Pemutusan kontrak ini bukan secara sepihak tapi sudah tertera di dalam perjanji kontrak. Apa kau lupa?",tanyanya. Sial! Kalau sudah berurusan dengan surat perjanjian kontrak mana bisa aku membantah?

"Ok. Baiklah.",kataku menyerah.

"Dan satu lagi. Semua harta yang kau miliki atas nama SM dengan terpaksa kami tarik kembali. Seperti apartemen dan mobilmu."

"APA? APA KAU TIDAK SALAH?",teriakku kaget. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa itu ada di dalam perjanjian juga?

"Aku tidak salah Kim Heechul. Semuanya sudah dengan jelas tertulis di dalam surat perjanjian dank au menyetujuinya. Kami beri waktu kau untuk membereskan barang-barangmu dari apartemen dalam waktu satu minggu.",katanya. APA? AKU AKAN JATUH MISKIN? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

Aku jalan terhuyung meninggalkan kantor SM kemudian menemui teman-teman Chocoball. Begitu sampai di tempat ternyata mereka sudah berkumpul. Saat menyadari kehadiranku mereka langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku sembari memeluk. Kemudian kami berbincang-bincang melepas rindu selama dua tahun.

"Hyung, aku dengan karirmu terancam hancur ya?",tanya Geun Suk padaku.

"Hmm..begitulah. apa manajemen-mu sedang mengadakan audisi?",tanyaku.

"Tidak hyung. Manajemenku sedang tidak mengadakan audisi.",jawab Geun Suk.

"Kalau kalian?",tanyaku dan dijawab gelengan kepala. Berarti aku benar-benar akan menjadi miskin! Ottokhe?

Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari apartemenku sendiri! Dan sekarang aku sudah menempati apartemen baru yang jauh lebih sederhana. Hanya dengan 3 ruangan disana, yaitu ruang tamu yang merangkap menjadi kamar, dapur dan kamar mandi. Miris sekali hidupku dari yang semua serba wah sekarang serba wih..ckckckckckck..

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di depan televisi di apartemen mungilku ini. Menonton acara inkigayo dimana di dalam acara itu Super Junior yang saat ini beranggotakan Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry dan Zhoumi. Mereka lengkap kembali menjadi 13 orang.

Aku jadi rindu dengan dunia entertain..bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tetap eksis ya? Aku termenung sambil menatap apartemen mungilku. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah benda kotak dengan beberapa untai tali dari ban bekas pemberian fans saat acara KIMCHI yang diadakan di Indonesia.

Aku ambil kotak itu dan aku pandangi kotak yang menyerupai gitar ini. Kemudian mata tanpa sengaja menangkap beberapa kalimat dibelakang kotak yang isi kalimatnya tidak aku pahami, yaitu: This is Bass Betot.

Kemudian dibawahnya terdapat kalimat:

_Permisi mba, mas.._

_Akika numpang bentar ya buat nyumbangin suara akika yang sekseh ini.. yuk mari cyiiinn.._

Aku sangat tidak paham dengan dua kalimat terakhir sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah CD di dalam kotak itu dengan tulisan "How using Bass Betot". Aku langsung memutarnya dan setelah itu senyumku langsung merekah.

Ok. Aku putuskan aku akan meniti karir di Indonesia!

Saat ini aku sudah berada di Indonesia. Aku meminta pada supir taksi untuk diantar ke daerah Taman Lawang.

Aku tiba di sebuah taman dan melihat beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi sedang memainkan kotak seperti yang aku punya.

"Maaf mas, ini sudah sampai di taman lawang.",kata supir taksi tersebut dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Oh..apa..di..sekitar si..ni ada tem..pat..ting..gal?",tanyaku mengeja. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakn supir taksi ini. Sebelum aku datang ke Indonesia aku belajar bahasanya dulu. Karena bahasa itu merupakan alat pemersatu. Dengan bahasa kita bisa menguasai dunia.

"Ada mas.", jawab supir taksi itu.

"Bisa antar saya?",tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan olehnya.

Saat ini taksi yang kutumpangi tiba disemacam perumahan. Aku turun setelah sebelumnya membayar ongkos taksi tersebut. Aku berjalan ke arah dimana ada orang sedang duduk di depan sebuah rumah.

"Permisi..apa ada tempat kosong?",tanyaku pada seorang wanita.

"Ya ampyuuunn…ganteng banget bwoooo'.. nama situ siapa mas?", tanya wanita itu dengan tangan melambai.*(author: emang Heechul ngerti bahasa melambai ye? Readers: gag tau thor..author: yaudah lanjutin ajah..) EH? Tunggu! Kok suaranya ngebas ya?

*(ceritanya yang diajak ngomong Heechul itu banci.)

"Namaku Heechul. Kim Heechul. Apa ada tempat kosong?",tanyaku lagi.

"Adam as…huu..ya ampyuuunn ngimpi apa akika bisa ketemu berondong ganteng. Yuks capsus kite ketemu sama yang punya rumah..",jawabnya menarik tanganku.

Aku dikenalkan pada wanita yang menurutku sih wanita jadi-jadian atau bisa disebut banci. Banci tersebut tersenyum setelah mendengar aku bicara dan memberikan kunci padaku.

"Ini kamar situ. Kamar akika ada di sebelah ya cyiiiinn. Oia, nama akika Susanti kalo malem, kalo siang Susanto",katanya dengan suara seperti wanita ketika menyebut kata malem dan berubah menjadi suara pria ketika menyebut kata siang begitu kami tiba didepan sebuah ruangan. "Oia, ntar malem mau ikut akika gak mangkal di taman lawang? Huu..situ pasti dapet banyak deh..",kata banci tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ok. Situ bawa dah tuh bass yang ditenteng-tenteng itu.",kata banci tersebut yang kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Saat malam..~

Saat ini aku sedang menatap sebuah kaca yang tertempet di tembok kamar kecilku ini. Aku mengenakan pakaian wanita yang aku punya. Kemudian aku tersenyum dengan puas setelah melihat penampilanku.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Heechul, situ udah siap belom cyiiinn..?",teriak Susanti dari luar.

"Ye..",jawabku kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

"Ya ampyuuunn cyiiiinn.. kenape situ bisa cantik banget kalo jadi cewe? Akika bener gag nyangka.",itu respon pertama Susanti saat melihatku.

taman..

Sekarang para banci sedang mangkal dan bernyanyi sesuka kami pada pria-pria yang lewat. Aku hanya terdiam bingung.

"Eh cyiiinn.. situ kenape bengong? Kerja woi kerja..",kata Susanti menghampiriku.

"Aku..bingung..",kataku jujur.

"Ah! Akika lupa buat ngajarin situ caranya ya?",katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Begini ya cyiinn.. situ perhatiin akika. Paham?",katanya yang kemudian memperagakan beberapa gerakan dan lagu didepanku.

"udah ngerti? Sekarang coba praktek. Noh..deketin dah tu mas2 ca'em di depan sono noh!",kata Susanti mendorongku. Aku melangkah centil dan berdiri di depat beberapa pria.

"Permisi mas..Akika numpang bentar ya buat nyumbangin suara akika yang sekseh ini.. yuk mari cyiiinn..",kataku mengikuti gaya Susanti dan langsung mulai melenggak-lenggok centil sambil memainkan Bass Betot pemberian fans-ku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Begitulah seterusnya aku memulai karirku dari nol lagi.

**Heechul POV end**

**Author POV**

Sudah beberapa bulan Heechul memulai karir barunya menjadi seorang banci. Heechul melalui hari-harinya dengan canda, tawa, duka dan haru sampai pada suatu hari yang membuat dirinya harus dideportasi kembali ke Korea Selatan.

**Flashback..**

Saat ini beberapa banci di taman lawang sedang asik mengamen dipinggir jalan. Termasuk seorag banci kelewat cantik bernama Kim Heechul. Dia asik bergoyang centil sambil memainkan bass betot pemberian fans Indonesia.

" Permisi mas...Akika numpang bentar ya buat nyumbangin suara akika yang sekseh ini.. yuk mari cyiiinn..",kata Heechul dan mulai menyanyikan lagu alamat palsu milik ayu ting-ting.

"Kemana..kemana..kemana..ku harus mencari kemana..",dia bernyanyi dengan hebohnya sampai sebuah teriakan yang tak dihiraukannya.

"WOIIIIIIIII ADA TANTRIB! KABURRR WOII SEBELUM KECIDUK!",teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Heechul yang bingung hanya celingak-celinguk kayak orang pabo. Sampai akhirnya dia ikutan lari. Namun, karena larinya tidak kencang pada akhirnya dia tertangkap dan dibawa ke dinas Sosial milik pemerintah.

**Flashback end.**

Sekarang Heechul berada di depan kontrakannya untuk pamitan sebelum pulang ke Korea. Saling berpelukan dan menangis haru biru.

"Makasi ya semua..",kata Heechul.

"He-em.. akika seneng bisa ketemu sama situ.. ternyata situ orang Korea..yaudeh situ hati-hati ye di jalan. Sering-sering maen kesini lagi..",kata Susanti.

"Nde. Arasso..",kata Heechul menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Akhirnya Heechul meninggalkan Indonesia dan saat ini sudah berada di Korea lagi. Dan yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Heechu, dia dijemput oleh Hangeng dan Wookie.

"Hyuung!",sapa Wookie begitu melihat Heechul dan berlari kemudian memeluk Wookie.

"Hyung bogoshippo..",kata Wookie dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Nado..", jawab Heechul.

Sekembalinya ke Korea Heechul kembali meniti karirnya di bidang entertain dengan jalan yang benar. Dia kembali menjadi Dj di Young Streat.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku yang memiliki saham di Young Streat sih? Tau seperti ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu deh..",kata Heechul pada dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan kehidupannya selama menjadi banci di Indonesia. "Jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau aku pernah menjadi banci di Indonesia!",katanya lagi dan terdengar oleh Kangin yang ternyata Super Junior sedang menjadi bintang tamu di acara radionya.

"Apa hyung? Kau menjadi banci setelah selesai wamil?",tanya Kangin tidak percaya.

"A..ani.. bukan begitu",jawab Heechul tergagap.

"Sudahlah hyung mengaku saja. Aku membaca beberapa artikel mengenai hyung yang menjadi banci di Indonesia sampai akhirnya hyung terkena razia kan?",kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang PSP-nya.

"Itu berita bohong..",kata Heechul panic.

"Itu bener kok hyung. Ini aku punya video mengenai hyung yang terkena razia.",ucap Shindong menunjukkan video Heechul yang sedang mengamen dan terkena razia. Semua tertawa dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian mentertawai aku?", bentak Heechul malu.

"Permisi mas…Akika numpang bentar ya buat nyumbangin suara akika yang sekseh ini.. yuk mari cyiiinn..",tiru Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut tawa oleh semua member.

"Ya! Dasar monkey!",teriak Heechul kesal.

**=FIN=**

Hyaaaaa.. FF macam apa ini? Aneh, garing, gaje, norak, jayus..ckckkckckck..

Okelah minta komennya aja tanpa bashing..

Dan saia mohon ampun pada para Petals khususnya jeng Mey2 selaku istri dari Kim Heechul.


End file.
